


【迪梅】Attention

by CamelotHarris



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotHarris/pseuds/CamelotHarris
Summary: As you wish的续文。
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 6





	【迪梅】Attention

迪巴拉有一点点不开心。

他低头把针织帽戴上，随后紧跟上其他队员的步伐。从远处看，一行人就好像是有人突然在碧绿的纸面上用水彩往上添了一抹深蓝色。突兀，但也具有一定的美感。

迪巴拉手里拿着一个不知道哪来的塑料袋，总之他就是拿着了。他抬眼偷瞄着不远处和阿圭罗相谈甚欢的某人，手里的塑料袋不知不觉就被捏成了一团。

如果要计算和阿根廷救世主的亲密程度，那迪巴拉绝对是排在末位。虽然说俩人之前发生过什么，但是他不认为那能代表他们之间的关系就能像坐火箭那样突飞猛进。即使他对这样的事实感到不满，却也无可奈何。

莱奥还在和阿圭罗有一搭没一搭地聊天。他听来听去也无非是故友重逢的嘘寒问暖，顶多再掺两句玩笑话。这大概就是阿根廷双子星的默契，靠时间淬炼，没有任何人能击垮它。

认识到这一点的年轻Alpha有些泄气。他意识到自己或许根本就没有那么多的时间去了解他，去和他培养默契。他们之间差了6岁，也总是错过许多机会。

迪巴拉非常不开心。

不得不说，在尤文图斯的时候，他完全不需要去做什么来吸引别人的注意力。在都灵，在意甲，他的一举一动都能吸引所有人的目光。但现在不同了，国家队里不缺天才，也有比他更出色的人。

但是迪巴拉不在乎那些闪光灯是否因他而闪烁，他现在只在乎得到一个人的注意力。

一个人，一个很特别的人。这是极为简单却又十分困难的。

带着些许不知道跟谁置气而出现的小情绪，迪巴拉将手中的塑料袋往前奋力一扔。

大抵是冷空气狠狠擦过塑料袋的声音太过刺耳，莱奥带着疑惑的目光转过头来。无奈塑料制品实在是太轻，根本没有办法将迪巴拉的小情绪砸到阿根廷国家队队长的身上。

莱奥原本对这样幼稚的行为感到不解。当塑料袋下坠时，他才终于对上迪巴拉的视线。大男孩的眼睛里还是盛满了温柔，平日里微微发狠的神色也不见踪影，取而代之的是零零星星的小火花——莱奥不觉得那能称得上是怒火。

如果不能从尤文前锋紧锁着的眉头中看出些什么，那他还真的需要去看眼科了。迪巴拉再怎么优秀，但他终日在球场上穿梭，总归还是保留着很多纯粹的东西。至少在他看来，迪巴拉的隐藏情绪的能力要比他踢球的能力逊色很多。

迪巴拉身上信息素的味道让他如梦初醒。他想起来自己身边一直环绕着的青草香气，隐没在他的周围，却又能让人无法忽视它的存在。只是冬季里湿漉的草地让他意识不到这一点，他似乎从来没有察觉到。

又或者是因为他早就习惯了，习惯了他身上信息素的味道，习惯了他在身边。

迪巴拉终于找到了能和莱奥独处的机会。在熬过训练之后，他看着队友们一个个走进更衣室，自己便拉住那个让他郁闷了半天的Omega的手臂。

莱奥被他拽着走到一旁的角落，Alpha的气场处于半开状态，但他手上的力度却在有意识地减小。一不留神，莱奥就被他抵在了墙上。

又是这个情况，就像上次在更衣室里那样。

想象中的来自Alpha的压迫感并没有出现，即使迪巴拉的信息素充斥在他呼吸的每一寸空气中。他对上了那双海蓝色的眼睛，不意外地看到了当中隐藏不深的情绪。

"莱奥……"迪巴拉又叫出了他的名字。和上次不同的是，Alpha的声音里少了隐晦的情欲，更多的是半带着委屈的示弱。就像是一个得不到糖的孩子一样。

"怎么了？"莱奥条件反射地抬手揉了一把他的头发，却在将要触及之前被迪巴拉拦截。

那只手被迪巴拉牵着向下，最后覆上了Alpha的侧颈。莱奥能感觉到颈动脉向外发散的温度，也能感受到那层皮肤之下的脉搏在逐渐加快。

迪巴拉重重地呼出一口气，像是要把他心中的那些不知名的情绪给挤出去，但是他失败了。他也不想顾及所谓的面子，只是伸手环住了对方的肩膀，再把脑袋靠上他侧颈处。

动作一气呵成，因为他想这样做很久了。

"我有做错什么吗？" Alpha的声音闷闷的，像是受到了极大的委屈一般:"为什么不和我说话？"

莱奥愣了愣，显然没想到他会被这样一件小事所困扰。男孩的鼻尖抵着他的脖子，呼出的温热气息也钻进了他的领子里。

Omega安抚性地拍了拍他的后背，但迪巴拉却并不感到满足。他觉得有些好笑，便压低了自己的声音:"明明是你不来找我的，现在倒是会推卸责任了？"

迪巴拉想了想，好像还真是这样。大概是习惯了之前默默站在他身边，所以在两人之间的平衡被打破之后，迪巴拉还没有来得及调整他和他之间的相处方式。

他抬起头注视着他，像是盯住了狼的牧羊犬一般。那双眼睛里不再有其他复杂的情绪，有的只是希冀和浓烈的爱意。

于是迪巴拉吻住了莱奥的双唇，两人的唇瓣都有些冰凉，但并不会使两人之间的热烈情愫冷却下来。Alpha将手套摘下来，用他更加温暖的双手捧住眼前人的脸颊。

有了之前的经历，迪巴拉也不再将自己对他的欲望隐藏起来。他的舌尖舔过莱奥的贝齿，成功撬开了对方的牙关。Alpha灵巧的舌头乘胜追击，顺利地纠缠住Omega节节败退的舌尖。

不知道是因为他手上的温度烫人，还是因为这个吻太过激烈，莱奥原本略显苍白脸颊此时红的像个熟透了的苹果。迪巴拉忍不住凑上去亲了一口，这一举动显然让对方乱了阵脚。

"莱奥……"他的声音里带着笑意，仿佛刚才那只可怜巴巴的小牧羊犬只是莱奥的错觉。

"怎么了？"同样的问句，却不再有任何的担心。莱奥知道他现在心情很愉悦，因为男孩眼里的光芒太过耀眼。

"以后可不可以，多分一些注意力给我？"迪巴拉的额头抵着他的，他们之间不再有任何隔阂。Alpha对这一点很满意，因为他能强烈地感觉到一种微妙的归属感。

莱奥笑了，他的眼角周围露出了细小的皱纹，这使他看起来更加温柔。

"当然，要知道在某些时候，我的注意力不得不放在你身上。"

迪巴拉听出来他是在指代什么。他把莱奥圈在怀里，这是在无声地宣示主权。他发现自己变得越来越得寸进尺了，这都要归功于莱奥的纵容。当然，他们都乐在其中。

"你已经在这样做了，莱奥。而且，以后不论是什么时候，你都会这样做。"

迪巴拉上扬的嘴角再次贴住了莱奥的嘴唇，只不过这一次持续的时间要更长一些。

因为他想霸占他所有的注意力。


End file.
